Julia Huntzberger
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Julia Huntzberger's first day of First Grade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the first day of school for Rory Gilmore's daughter Julia Huntzberger and she is getting Julia's stuff and her stuff ready for her day at work as a big corporate lawyer.

''Julia Huntzberger get your cute little butt down here now we are going to be late for your first day of school and mommy is going to be late for her meeting and you know how daddy get's when mommy is late.'' Rory tell's her

''I'm almost done I'm primping!'' Julia yells at her

''your 6 you have nothing to primp!'' Rory yells at her

''I'm primping my hair mommy!'' Julia says

''well only primp for a few more minute's before I have to come up there and pull you away from that mirror!'' Rory yells at her

''ok ok I'm coming!'' Julia says and run's down the stair's

''come on get your backpack on and let's go!'' Rory says and rushes them out of the house and help's her get in her suv and get's in the driver's seat and takes Julia to school.

''mommy is grandma gonna be at my fwist day?'' Julia asks her

''I don't know hunnie probably not since we don't live in Stars Hollow and grandma has to take Uncle Adam to school sweetie.'' Rory tell's her

''oh ok.'' Julia says

Rory pull's up to the school and get's out with her.

''hey come here sweetie.'' Rory tell's her

Julia comes over and gives her a hug.

''I love you baby have a great day either mommy or daddy will be here to pick you up after school.'' Rory tell's her

''okay mommy you can let go now your squishing me!'' Julia tell's her

''okay sweetie do great you can be the best I believe in you just be you!'' Rory tell's her embarrassingly

Julia walk's into the school by herself all embarrassed.

Rory watches her and get's in her car and drive's to work.

When Rory get's up to her office she throw's her stuff down and Logan comes to her door.

''hey Ace how did Julia's first day of first grade go?'' he asks her

''fine it went just fine it felt like she didnt even want me to give her a hug but I did anyway and she went into the school by herself.'' Rory tell's him

''wow you sound hurt by that.'' he says

''I'll be fine sweetie let's just get to that meeting shall we?'' she asks him

''okay.'' he says

They go and start thier meeting in a conference room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so how's your mom doing?'' he asks her

''fine'' Rory tell's him

''yea with the pregnancy and all?'' he asks her

''yup Sara's getting bigger and growing stronger and is ready to come out any minute now.'' Rory tell's him

''so Sara huh so her and Luke finally decided on a name huh?'' Logan asks her

''yup.'' Rory says

''so is Adam excited about being a big brother and getting a sister?'' Logan asks her

''Rory just shrug's I don't know I havn't talked to mom in a while and he's still too young to really understand I think.'' Rory tell's him

''what about you are you excited to be a big sister

''oh yea I am I guess I mean I'm happy for Mom and Luke to be having another dream child like they have always wanted.'' she tell's him

''well good that's good.'' he says and people start arriving in thier room for their conference and he get's it started

after the meeting Rory is cleaning up thier presentation's.

''hey sweetie you okay?'' Logan asks her

''yea just your daughter openly prefer's you and that is fine so I will be like a relative because I am a lawyer and you are a good father see I can manage this I can lower my expectation's.'' she tell's him

''whoa hold your thoughts there for just one second your daughter loves you Ace loves you.'' Logan tell's her

''well she wanted daddy to cut her food and sing her to sleep last night and I told her that you will be picking her up from school today.'' Rory tell's him

''whoa whoa whoa Ace I can't today because I have to work until 6:30 and then I will meet you girl's back at home tonight.'' he tell's her

''well okay I guess we won't be home until 9:30-10ish since my mom invited us over there for dinner tonight.'' she tell's him

''oh okay.'' he says and help's her carry stuff out of the conference room to the storage room.

''okay baby well I gotta get back to work I love you and I'll see you tonight.'' she says and kisses him

''okay love you too Ace.'' he says and holds and kisses her then let's her go.

Rory goes back to her office to get back to work and Logan does the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school Rory goes to pick up Julia and let's her get in the car.

''hey baby how was school today?'' Rory asks her

''where's daddy mommy I wanted daddy to pick me up from school today!'' Julia whines

''I know you did baby but daddy's real busy at work and couldn't come and get you but you know what we're gonna go to grandma and grandpa's and see Uncle Adam and baby Sara in grandma's tummy and have dinner with them tonight.'' Rory tell's her

''so how was the first grade did you like it?'' Rory asks her

''it was fine I want daddy!'' Julia tell's her

''ugh hunnie please I'm here so talk to me.'' Rory tell's her when her cell phone ring's and she stay's on it all the way to Stars Hollow.

When they get there they get out of the car and go into Lorelai's house.

''Hello!'' Rory says Adam comes running to the front of the house.

''Rory!'' he says

''hey buddy!'' she picks him up and kisses his cheek and hugs him and put's him down

''Hi Julia!'' Adam says

''Hi Adam!'' Julia says and run's off with him

Lorelai comes to the front of the house .

''Hi Hunnie come on in how are thing's?'' Lorelai asks her and wrap's her arm around Rory's back

''ugh hi mom well she keep's asking daddy for everything because I work so much that she's just not used to me and I told Logan that I will be like a relative because I'm a good lawyer and he's a good father and I can make it work.'' Rory tell's her

''sit down.'' Lorelai tell's her and sit's down next to her

''so how's work?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine busy I'm always on my cell phone and I barley know my own kid anymore and that's why she hates me for it and always asks for Logan do to everything for her.'' Rory tell's her

''that is not true she doesn't hate you she loves you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I guess.'' Rory says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''you how are you doing and feeling mom?'' Rory asks her

''Hi little sister it's Rory I love you.'' Rory talk's to her mom's stomach and rubs and kisses it quickly

''aww your such a good big sister hun and I'm doing fine and she is too and full cooked and ready to pop out any minute.' Lorelai tell's her

''good and thing's at the inn are going well and is Adam liking the first grade and his teacher?'' Rory asks her

''yea thing's are the inn are going well and yea I think he does.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well good that's good.' Rory says

''yea it is good.'' Lorelai says

''so how's Luke?'' Rory asks her

''he's good and excited for the little one here.'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww that's good.'' Rory says

''yea and how's Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh he's good also and working hard like he promised you when you agreed to let him marry me.'' Rory tell's her

''oh good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says and smiles

''would you like some coffee hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure coffee would be great thank's!'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and get's up to make them some

the baby kick's Lorelai.

''ow!'' Lorelai says and rub's her stomach

''Mom you ok?'' Rory asks her

''yea fine sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her and smiles and sit's down with her

''here's your coffee.'' Lorelai says and hand's it to her

''thanks!'' Rory says and takes a sip

''mmm yup still good god I miss Luke's coffee.'' Rory says

''awe yea I bet.'' Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julia and Adam come downstair's

''hey baby are you guy's having fun?'' Rory asks her daughter

''yea.'' Julia says

''look's like it your all red n sweaty the both of you.'' Rory says

''we're thirsty.'' Julia says

''aww okay mommy will get you some juice.'' Rory tell's them and get's up and goes into the fridge and get's them both a juice box.

''hey kido's!'' Lorelai says and the baby kick's again and again

Lorelai just closes her eye's and keep's rubbing her stomach.

''Mom maybe you should call Luke to bring you to the hospital your probably having contraction's.'' Rory tell's her

''am not and it's still 2 week's away.'' Lorelai tell's her

''um I think she's telling you she's ready now.'' Rory tell's her

''I don't want to bother him while he's at work I'll be fine.'' Lorelai tell's her

''Mom you really have to go to the hospital I can stay here and watch them I just have to call Logan to let him know.'' Rory tell's her

''Okay.'' Lorelai says and get's up and waddle's into the livingroom and sit's down on the couch and call's Luke.

the phone ring's over at Luke's and he pick's it up.

''Luke's!'' he says

''hunnie I think I'm in labor I ned you to come home and we need to get to the hospital.'' she tell's him

''ok ok i'm on my way.'' he says and hang's up and tell's Caesar to take over and rushes home

''Lorelai hunnie you okay?'' he asks her

''No she's coming right now go and grab my bag upstair's!'' she yell's at him

''uh ok ok he says and goes to do it and comes back down and help's her out to his truck and help's her get in and take's her over to the hospital to the labor and delivery unit.

In the kitchen Adam look's at Rory all petrified.

''oh sweetie it's okay baby mommy's gong to be okay Sara is coming!'' Rory tell's him

Adam just nod's and relaxes and drink's his juice a the table.

Rory pick's up her cell ''I'll be right back you two.'' she tell's them and goes to call Logan 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the hospital they get Lorelai in a private room and all hooked up and comfortble and Luke stay's by her side.

''hey you okay?'' Luke asks her an rub's her stomach

''yea I've been thru this 2ce before 3rd time's a charm.'' she says

''okay good.'' he says and kisses her

Lorelai kisses him back for a few minute's with her hand on his cheek.

''god I must of really freaked out Adam big time.'' she says

''I'm sure he'll be okay and Rory will tell him everything.'' he says to her

''yea I guess.'' Lorelai says

''now no more talking just rest and relax until this baby is ready to come out.'' he tell's her

''she is...she is ready to come out arn't ya sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her stomach and rubs it

''shh.'' Luke says and kisses her forehead

Lorelai closes her eyes and relaxes for a while just rubbing her stomach softly and smiles.

Luke watches her and just smiles.

a few hour's later Lorelai is holding a beautiful baby girl in her arm's.

''shes beautiful.'' Luke says

''yea she is we did good dad hey come here.'' Lorelai tells him

''what?'' he question's her softly

Lorelai kisses him softly with her hand on his cheek.

Luke kisses her back just as softly.

''I love you.'' she tells him

''I love you too.'' he tells her and smiles at her stroking her forehead watching thier new daughter sleep.

''I guess we should call Rory to tell her that she's here and healthy.'' Lorelai tells him

''shh we can just do that later let's just have some quite bonding time with her right now first.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
